Renesmee goes to college
by diamondgirl121
Summary: Renesmee embarks on the terrifying, exhilarating, confusing, and intriguing journey known as college. With Jacob and her family close by, this story is sure to be packed with mysteries and excitement as Renesmee opens new doors and discovers old secrets.


Going to college is an important right of passage for most kids. For many, it is the start of their independence; their first time being away from their parents. It is the beginning of their spiritual and intellectual freedom. And as I stand here facing my new home for the next four years, I am feeling the same elation and nervous excitement that is plain to see on all of the teenage faces around me. Somehow, I feel guilty, though. Dartmouth is an Ivy League school, and I just decided to go here on a whim, while the others here have probably been working their whole lives to get to this point. Also, not to mention that I'm about half as old as the other students, in fact I'm the youngest person to ever attend college (not that anyone knows that). I'm ten years old, but I look like I could be twenty, and when I try, I can act as mature as a fifty year-old. Those are just some of the benefits of being half-vampire though.

"Hey Ness, what's your room number?" Jacob called, pulling me out of my reverie. I looked over at him, and I swear not even the most attractive male model could wear greasy worn jeans and a T-shirt half as well as he does. Even though he was soaked by the pouring rain with his jet-black hair matted against his head, he still wore his huge grin, white teeth gleaming against dark skin. He was carrying two of my over packed suit cases in his arms as if they were filled with feathers, and I giggled looking at everyone else struggling with their belongings.

"Room 204," I answered, "Esme and Carlisle are already up there. Carlisle's getting to know my roommates, and Esme's trying to fix up my room so it feels more like home." These days I was calling Esme and Carlisle my parents for all intensive purposes, even though they are more like grandparents to me. However, I can't exactly call my real parents mom and dad in public, considering that I look the same age as them, so I have to say that they are my brother and his girlfriend. Weird, huh?

"All right, see you up there."

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." And he was off, but I was still standing here staring at my future.

"Are you scared Nessie?" My father asked, coming up behind me with my mom,

pretending to struggle with the futon they were carrying.

"You know exactly how I feel. I'm excited and nervous and scared and I'm going to miss you. But, of course, you've listened to every thought that went through my head this week," Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that my dad can read minds, "so you knew all of that. It's weird, though, because these are emotions that normal people have when they leave home for the first time."

My mother came over and wrapped her arms around me. "Oh, sweetheart, we're just going to be twenty minutes drive away, so you can come see us whenever you're homesick." She always made me feel better. To show her how much I love her, I took off my glove and placed my hand on her face, and I showed her the first time I saw her, the Christmases we've spent together, the talks that we've had about love and life, our hunts together, and just sitting together reading or watching TV.

"Oh, Ness, I love you _so_ much"

"I love you too mom"

"You know darling", my father said, "You're still very young, you can wait a while before you do this."

"Dad, I'm going to miss you tons, but I think it's a little late to back out now, besides you know I'm more grown up than my age. Anyway, I don't think the academics are going to be too challenging, since you've home schooled me my entire life. I basically know as much as any graduating senior." It's true, vampires are smarter, there's just a lot more room for stuff in our heads.

"Come here", he said, and pulled me into his arms for a long hug. I thought about all of our days together, him teaching me everything I know, him playing the piano for me and me for him. I was getting way too carried away with my emotions.

"Let's go, I need to go supervise the unpacking" I said changing the subject.

When we were upstairs, my whole room was already set, except for the futon, which was taken care of quickly. I had a suite with five roommates, but I was in a single. I realized how lucky I was to have Esme, because when I walked into my new room it was just like walking into my room at home. All the way from the cream colored curtains and

bedspread to the plush baby blue rug. I was actually afraid that I'd wake up in the morning and think that I was still home. On my dresser, there were pictures of my whole family. There was Mom and Dad, Charlie (my grandfather), Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose, Esme and Carlisle, and the love of my eternity, Jacob Black. Esme was so thoughtful, she dotes on me because I'm like the child she never had. I kind of feel sorry for my mom, since she has to share me with Rose and Esme. Both of them wanted children in their human lives, but never got the chance before they were turned into vampires. Mom doesn't mind, though, because Rose and Esme wanted to keep me while I was in her womb while everyone else thought that I was an abomination that was going to destroy her. Lucky for mom, she was right and I'm not the horrible monster everyone predicted I would be.

Besides the fact that my entire family hated me while I was a fetus, I could not have had a better childhood. As soon as I was born, everyone realized that I was innocent and immediately began coddling me. Ever since then I've had a blessed life filled with love. I have a special relationship with each member of my family. Emmett is so much fun, we joke around all the time and go on bear hunting trips together. Jasper taught me how to fight and defend myself in any situation. Esme cares so deeply for me and spoils me whenever she can. Every other weekend Alice takes me to Europe to shop for fine couture, because of her I've never worn the same thing twice or polyester. My biggest role model in my family would be Carlisle, he's just so compassionate and in control. To him, every life is a miracle, and he's the reason I want to be a doctor. Rose is basically my second mom, I talk to her about everything, and she taught me everything there is to know about cars. Lately she's getting along with Jacob really well, and I think it's because of me. She can't hate anyone that I love so passionately, and they're both really into cars.

But Jacob is my life, he even moved up to New Hampshire with my family to stay with me. He got a job as a mechanic and is renting an apartment ten miles away from my school. My family would have been happy to give him money to stay somewhere nicer, but he's too proud for that. Plus he loves cars, so it's not really like a job for him. As I stared at the pictures on my dresser, tears started to well up in my eyes. Jeez! I'm so

touchy feely today! Then all of the sudden, big, strong arms wrapped around mine from behind. I turned my head to see Jacob's perfect face.

"Why are you crying, Ness?" He asked.

"I don't know, it doesn't make sense, I guess I'm just afraid of being on my own. I never realized how amazing my life was before, and I'm overwhelmed."

"Hon, it makes perfect sense college is a big deal, but you know you're not alone. I'll be with you everyday."

"Jacob, I love you." Then I touched his face with my ungloved hand, showing him the last tender moment we shared together. And then his lips were on mine, giving me the sweetest kiss that had ever been shared.

"I feel so human today, I bet most people here are going to be homesick too. I'm just a big emotional human wreck today."

"That's what you get for not being a real vampire."

"Would you like me to be a true vampire?"

"Hell, no! I think the inside of my nose would burn away."

"Speaking of bad smells," A voice said from the doorway, "Who dragged a wet dog around this whole room?"

"Ha ha very funny, Bella." Jacob said dryly.

"Oops, sorry I think that was me." I laughed.

"Hey, I'm your boyfriend, you're supposed to stick up for me!" Jacob moodily replied.

"Sorry, babe, that one was just too easy."

"Come on, Ness" My mom said, reaching for my hand, "it's time to say goodbye to everyone." Slipping my glove back on, I took her hand and headed towards the car.

Once my family was off, Jacob said something about me wanting some time to bond with my roommates and started towards his new car. He finally, got rid of the rabbit, which was on its last leg and let me give him a Chevy Avalanche for his birthday last month. I grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare leave me Jacob Black!" I scolded him, "I'm not nearly ready to

be alone yet."

He turned to me with his huge grin on his face.

"Well, then, what would you like to do, Ms. Cullen?"

"Why Mr. Black, I was hopin' you'd escort me to the nearest grocery store if that wouldn't be too much trouble."

"I'd be delighted."

Then, ditching the southern accents, we hopped into his truck and rode off towards the store.

***

"Okay, Ness, what do you need?"

"You know, Jake, you don't have to be my babysitter anymore. I've been grown-up for a while now. I want our relationship to evolve so that we're equals instead of you always trying to protect me."

"Ness, c'mon, it's just hard for me because you are so young no matter how old you act or look, and it's in my nature to nurture you."

"Yes, but I can take care of myself! In case you haven't noticed, I'm stronger than the average girl. Plus with Jasper teaching me everything he knows about fighting, anything supernatural is hardly a threat. I just want you to love me like I love you."

"You know how deeply and entirely I love you."

"I want you to love me as a lover, not a brother." I placed my bare hand on his arm and showed him a picture of true passion. It was of my parents and the way they always look at each other with desire.

"Ness, believe me I want to, but you're ten years old!"

"Jake, you know I'm a lot older than that!" And I stomped down aisle three, grocery basket in hand. I threw two boxes of granola bars in it and stormed over to where the soda was, pitching a six pack of diet pepsi in too, all the while ignoring Jake, who was staring apologies at me. I knew that if I so much as glanced at him, I would forget what I was mad at him about and nothing would ever change. So, I stormed to the check-out,

chucking a pack of AAA batteries for my calculator in my basket on the way. I swiped my card at the register and marched out to his truck with my groceries in my hands. Jake came up beside me and tried to take my bags, but I wouldn't let him.

"I can carry my own groceries, thank you very much!"

"Just let me take one bag." He took the bag that was in my closest hand to him and put it in his farthest hand from me, and with his free hand, he took my newly freed gloved hand, and we walked back to his truck together. When we got there, we threw my stuff in the cab, because it was still pouring, and then he closed the door, with us still standing on the outside. Then, he pinned me against the truck, and leaned his head down until our lips met, molding together. I took my black suede gloves off and wrapped my hands around his neck, showing him my deepest desires. He did not back away.


End file.
